Fable: The Unexpected Hero
by Naga Shark
Summary: A Yaut'ja mother wounded and pregnant running from an Arbitrator passes through a Wormhole and crashes in Albion. The son she caries is taken and raised by the New Guildmaster to become a hero. Will he follow the path of the hero or will he follow in his fathers foot steps and become a villain? Only time will tell.


_**Fable: The Unexpected Hero**_

_**Prologue:**_

Our hero's story began in the deepest reaches of space, in a dimension unknown to the people of Albion, as a Female Yaut'ja, far into her pregnancy piloted her craft fast and recklessly, while attempting to escape an Arbitrator after her for her child.

The very reason is that the child they sought was that this was the only known offspring of the worst Bad-Blood in Yaut'ja history. He in fact came from a long line of Bad-Bloods, so bad in fact that the Arbitrator's had determined it to be genetically dominant, and therefore a guaranteed threat to all.

The Yaut'ja's name was Dat'thula, and she feared only for her pup's life.

She would do anything – anything at all to protect the child within her, even if it cost her own life.

The Arbitrator's ship was fast, armored and carried heavier armament than it took to dispatch such a light vessel as she flew in now.

The only thing she could rely on was her skills, natural agility, and the low mass of her ship.

She was trying to find a clean jump point for a wormhole but the asteroids were giving even her, a supreme ace pilot a hard time fixing on a clan section of space to punch and jump from.

If she did not jump soon, they were both space dust.

As she swerved to avoid an Asteroid her ship took a hit from the Arbitrator's main weapon causing her to be severely injured.

The Arbitrator's pilot felt he had them both now and gunned the engine to pounce, and hopefully scoop up the child and the reward, possibly a promotion.

Just then a wormhole opened before her ship and closed just as it fully passed through allowing her escape.

The Arbitrator's servant met a ballistic end as the asteroid Dath'thula had been swerving, which he had not paid close enough attention to, had been sucked into the space time gravity gap of the worm hole, dragging it across his path, rendering him and his ship into so many blazing particles in space.

This was a boon for the unborn Yaut'ja, for you see, it was fate that brought Dat'thula to a new dimension, as well as fate that led her ship to crash in a field a mile from the Hero's Guild, now rebuilt after the great battle with Jack of Blades.

On the very brink of death she crawled from the wreckage to be found by the New Guild Master, the son of the great hero who slew Jack of Blades 50 years earlier.

As her glowing green blood flowed and her life ebbed, she regarded him with intense pain in her eyes, and held her baby in her womb while uttering her last words, "Save my pup and raise him in the way of the warrior."

"Name him a strong name." She then used her wrist blades to give herself a C-Section dying once the young Yaut'ja is exposed.

The Guild Master took the child and replied to Dat'thula, "I will full fill your dying wish."

"**Episode 1: Brutus The Striker"**

Years passed and young Brutus readily became the head of his class.

Already as strong and fast as most of the graduating trainees, his peers afraid of him due to his strange looks and overwhelming fighting ability.

By the time he graduates he stands 8 foot 10 and has deep jungle green skin dappled with yellow spots as well as a dark blood red spot between his golden eyes. His hair long and thick looking like dreadlocks but in fact each lock is in fact a single strand of hair.

As Brutus was about to leave, striking forth into the world to make a name for himself, the Guild Master approached him from behind and admonished, "Brutus you have grown in the time since you came to us and I raised you as my son. There is one last detail that I must show you before you leave," he turned toward a long hallway known as 'The Hall of Fallen Heroes', "if you would follow me."

Brutus being the kindly dispositioned soul that he was followed his father to the Tomb of Hero's where he pulled down on a torch causing a hidden door to open.

The Guild Master then lead Brutus inside where a stone statue stood over a chest.

The statue instantly drew Brutus' attention, causing him to ask his Father. "Father who was this female who looked like me?"

The Guild master replied to the one he viewed as a son for the last 25 years, "My son that statue is of your mother whom died after having you." he began walking around the young Yaut'ja and the figurine, "Her dying request was to raise you as a warrior and to give you a strong name."

"Where is she buried?" he asked, "Is this her final resting place?"

"Her body was burned and her ashes spread over Bower Field," he waved a hand in the direction of where the child had been given to him by Brutus's mother, "but in that chest are all her weapons and armor that she was wearing along with what was in her ship."

"Why have you waited so long to tell me of this father?" he asked with many mixed emotions.

"I wanted to keep it safe and give it to you the day you graduated as a gift, my son." he stopped and with the press of a few buttons which seemed to light up on the forearm of the statue of his mother, "And now you have indeed graduated, doing honor to both her name as well as mine, and they are now yours."

Brutus stepped forward opening the internally illuminated chest and retrieved the items held within.

Placing the armor on and equipping his mothers wrist blades to his right arm, he realized he had to be satisfied with this much, seeing as the device on her left was destroyed beyond repair, having been kept only for posterity.

After equipping himself with all of his mother's personal possessions, Brutus thanked his father, embraced him firmly, bowed and left the tomb to begin his journey to become a hero and make a name for himself.

Will he be a hero or will he follow in his fathers foot steps? Only time will tell.


End file.
